The Heart Tells No Lies
by RogueCupcake
Summary: Sequel to The Hearts Lies, the girls are sent back to the school to kidnap the boys, but what happens if not everything is as it seems? What happens if they have to unite to fight a greater enemy? ikari, contest, oldrival, poke, soulsilver, sequel and ferriswheelshipping xx
1. Chapter 1

**Ah chapter 1 of The Heart Tells No Lies, sequel of The Hearts Lies, if you haven't read that please do so first, otherwise this story might not make much sense! So ya, here ya go my dear reviewers! Also, I posted a new one shot called Alone so please read that and I am also currently writing my own OC story so check that out when you have a chance too. Also, if you wish to contact me then you can,**

**Instagram me at: my account thats purely for people to ask about my stories **_**roguecupcakex_o **_**or you can check out my official IG account which is called **_**meganx_o**_

**Facebook me at: **_**Megan Goss**_** but for some reason people can never find it but if you want to find it then my profile picture is a collage of a bunch on selfies of me and some friends.**

**You can PM on here but I rarely check my inbox so ye, if you do you wont get a reply straight away, anyway this chapter is kind of the intro, I was going to say epilogue but thats at the end of the story I think :/ who knows... oh well who cares right? **

**I hope my THL reviewers will read this sequel, especially Sakura Touko, schoolmouse33, ForeverMistake and my newest reviewer XxCherriesandChocolatexX, I even hope Sacchiance, Eeveexme, Nicky Azure and hugh121 will read/review my story again, as Im not sure if they are anymore, especially Sacchiance who seems to have stopped now but oh well, I must have faith and also, I dedicate this chapter, no screw that I dedicate this whole story to you guys, the best reviewers EVER, cyber cookies and cupcakes for you all! xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon in any way, nor do I own any songs that may feature in this chapter not sure if I will include them yet though, ya never know with me.**

**On with the story and sorry if its a let down, but try to enjoy anyway!**

**No Ones POV**

The day was going on as normal, people were filling the streets, surprisingly still around at the late hour, restaurants where mostly full, shops were trying to close as people rushed in to try get what they needed, this is mainly what happens in the busy streets of Hearthome City, suddenly there was a loud crash coming from the top floor of the Hearthome Tower **(A/N: lets just pretend that actually exists ok?) **people looked up to see 7 figures flying out of one of the now broken windows of the top floor of the tall tower, the figures were all dressed up in a leather black catsuit, knee high black wedges and had their hair up in a high ponytail, it also looked as if the figures had tails.

"Look its the princesses!" someone shouted out amongst all the murmurs and whispers.

The said princesses landed by the crowed and a few news reporters, police and paparazzi popped out of no where to question them but the blue haired princess interrupted them.

"We just recovered the money that was stolen last week form Hearthome Bank" she explained in a monotone, as always. She handed the police a black leather satchel.

"Is this all of it? And who stole it?" interrogated a police officer.

"Some old business owner, we took care of him, and yes thats all of it" said the ginger princess dully.

"We must leave now" said the pale brown long haired princess as she flew up into the sky, followed by her sisters.

**Back at the Team Light Headquarters thing**

The 7 princesses landed in an open field and immediately a bright light engulfed 4 of them whilst the other three turned invisible, following from a distance and keeping an eye out for danger or any threats.

The original 4 princesses were now gone, replaced by a Glaceon, Vaporeon, Flareon and Leafeon, the Glaceon and Vaporeon took the lead whilst the Flareon and Leafeon walked a few steps behind.

"Misty, I loved how you took out 5 guards all on your own!" spoke the Flareon.

"Thanks May, your were good too!" chuckled the Vaporeon, now known as Misty.

"We all did well, we recovered the money, thats all we needed to do" growled the Glaceon.

"Ye, Dawn's right guys, we musn't get ahead of ourselves" said the Leafeon.

"Your right, sorry Leaf" said May.

After a while they got to where they wanted to go, the headquarters, once they got through the doors they morphed back into their human forms, and Lyra, White and Rosa turned visible again and joined them. They walked through various hallways whilst all the guards saluted them, finally though they got to the top floor and walked into a large room with nothing but a desk and chair in it. All the walls were made of glass so you can see outside, but as they were so far up all you could see were clouds and sometimes a bird if you were lucky.

"Boss, you wanted to talk to us?" asked Dawn.

"Do we have a new mission?" asked Lyra dully.

"Yes girls, you do, but Im not sure if you can handle it, but I had to ask as your the best people for it" said Riley.

"Pfft, of course we can do it, what is it?" asked Rosa.

"Remember those 7 boys who killed your sisters?" he asked, the girls all visibly flinched at having to remember that horrible day, Riley took that as a silent yes. "Well the mission is to go back to the school, gain the boys trust again and then kinap them and bring them here, but only do it if you think you can"

"...We'll do it, we have to be professional" says Dawn.

"Good, but if you wish to give up at any point, please say so, I know how hurt you are by this" said Riley. "Your stuff is packed, we have notified the school, you will be leaving straight away, also, I will be there as the principles new assistant, so you must always address me as Mr. Riley, off you go, your dismissed" he explained.

**Dawn's POV**

We all walked out, could I really do this? No matter, I _have _to prove that Im professional, I _can_ do this, Im gonna skip all the getting him to trust me shit though, screw that.

"How do you guys really feel about this?" I asked.

"We have to do it" says White.

"But its gonna hurt" muttered Misty.

"But its for the organisation, we have to do it" said Leaf, attempting to be confident.

"Ye... We have to..." I whispered to myself.

With that we grabbed our already packed stuff and boarded our pitch black private jet, a strong sense of Deja Vu washed over me as I remembered when we first joined the school 2 years ago, back when we were 16, but now we're 18, adults, and we needed to move on, I knew that I had to stop living in the past.

We spent the whole flight in a comfortable silence, not bothering to rush around to do make up and shit as we already did it before we got on board, we played a few xbox games but got bored after a while, apart from me, I just sat and played Modern Warfare 3 and Grand Theft Auto 5 for a while until I decided to just sleep, Paul's face echoing in my mind as I slept.

"Ladies, the plane will land in approximately 5 minutes, please buckle up" said the pilot through the loud speaker.

We all jumped up and rushed to make sure we looked okay, I wore a tight black short sleeved t shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, my signature black knee high converse and a grey beanie, May wore a baggy crimson sweater, her red bandana, white skinny jeans and her red knee high converse, Misty wore a loose yellow tank top, light blue skinny jeans and her yellow knee high converse, Leaf wore a dark green tank top, black shinny jeans, black beanie and her dark green knee high converse, Lyra wore the same as Leaf but instead of green it was purple, Rosa wore a tight grey short sleeve t shirt, like mine, a black mini skirt, and her grey knee high converse, and lastly, White wore a white tank top with a black tank top over it, blue denim short shorts and her white knee high converse.

**Paul's POV**

I heard we have more stupid new students and they have to share our house, great, well they aren't coming anywhere near me, fuck them, the last people who shared our house was... _them_. I still can't forget her, she is always in my mind, I see her on TV sometimes but that isn't enough, I just can't forget her...

"What do you guys think of us having new room mates? Apparently they're _girls_" spat Hugh.

"I don't give a shit, if they're fangirls I'll go fucking commit suicide" snarled Gary.

"Tell me about it" mumbled a once happy Ash.

"Everyone please report to the front yard to greet the new students" said Cynthia's voice from the loudspeaker.

"Thats new, whats so special about these new students?" asked N.

"Probably some rich bitches" I growled.

After that we headed off to the front yard, not paying attention to the girls staring at us, and guys glaring at us for capturing the attention of their girlfriends, like I give a shit, the only one for me was Dawn, but I doubt she thinks the same anymore...

We walked out to see a sleek black jet landing in the middle of the yard, it reminded me of the day _they_ came to the school, some say we weren't there when they first came in their jet but in truth we were there to see their jet landing but we left, thinking they were just more stuck up snobby rich bitches, oh how wrong we were.

My breath caught in my throat as I watched 7 figures walk out of the jet, it can't be... why would they come back? She looks beautiful... oh how I missed seeing her... I had to stop myself from running up to her and hugging her, stroking her soft, lush hair, kissing her, no, they hate us, I dont know why they are back but, I doubt it has anything to do with us I thought as me and the others turned our backs and walked away, ignoring the pain in our hearts.

**Dawn's POV**

I walked out the jet and looked around, its barely changed, the gardens were still the same, the buildings were still huge and beautiful, thats when I saw them, Paul was looking at me with guilt and pain in his eyes, that bastard, he killed my sisters, how dare he look at me that way?! I watched with an icy glare as they turned their backs and walked away, _great_, we have to share a house with them again, perfect, just _perfect_.

"Dawn, are you okay?" asked White.

"Ye, im fine, just thinking" I replied.

"Girls! How have you been!? Where did you go?!" cried Miss Flannery.

"We're fine" I chuckled, "We left so you guys didn't get in danger, we also joined Team Light, as im sure you heard from watching the local news and shit"

"I missed you guys!" she said, hugging us all.

"We missed you too" said May.

"Now now, Flannery, there is plenty of time for catch ups but right now the girls need to get settled in again" said Cynthia, the principle, walking up to us.

She led us away and to the front of our old house, also the boys' current house, it hasnt changed much either...

"Ok, girls shall I leave you here?" asked Cynthia.

"Ye, we're fine from here" said Leaf.

"Just question, will you and the guys, you know, get back together now?" asked Cynthia.

"... No, I don't think that will ever happen, Cynthia" I said solemnly.

"Oh, well you seem upset so I wont ask what happened, goodbye girls, see you tomorrow" said the blond principle as she walked away.

"You guys ready?" I asked them.

"Ye..." said Lyra, sounding nervous.

I took a deep breath and walked towards the door, pushing it open to reveal the same old house as two years ago, it looks as if the guys even kept our old beanbags that we left here back then, I saw the guys sitting on the sofa, looking at us and we stared back, I was almost tempted to walk up to Paul and hug him, but I couldn't, it was wrong.

"Lyra..." started Silver.

"Stop it, I don't want to hear it" snapped Lyra.

I watched as the girls stomped into their old rooms, but I stayed and looked at Paul for a while longer as he just stared back, after a couple of minutes I just shook my head and followed the girls, walking into my old bedroom, but not before setting up the barrier that was there two years ago.

This was going to be hard, very, very hard I thought as I sat on my bed, unable to stop the tears that flowed down my cheeks.

**Sorry its so short guys, I promise the other chapters wont be so short, anyway im in a rush, bye everyone, until next time,**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	2. Chapter 2: The Second First Day

**Hey guys... im depressed today... Someone reviewed on The Hearts Lies and said the story was sexist and stupid, do you guys think its sexist too? I wanted it to come across that the girls are all high and mighty making the boys doubt themselves and cause tension, I wanted it to look as if girls and boys who are completely different could still work out, please let me know if im being too sexist, I want to be able to improve my stories :(**

**Also, the boys and the girls love lives don't really matter in this story unlike in The Hearts Lies, so they will probably get back together soon :) And then we can get to all the good stuff ;)**

**Also, this chapter isn't going to be very long as im feeling lazy today, sorry :(**

**This chapter is a filler chapter as I don't feel like writing too much this weekend im sorry but it is how it is so this chapter is going to be **_**very**_** short im really sorry but I have a lot of school work to do xx**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any songs that are in this chapter XD xx**

**Dawn's POV**

I woke up and looked around, damn I forgot I was here, oh well, I got up and walked into the bathroom, looking at my tear stained face in the mirror, I suddenly felt a wave of anger surge through me, I shouldn't be crying over him! I was better than this! I MUST leave my past behind! I needed to let it go...

I washed my face, did my teeth and got changed, banishing all of those thoughts out of my head, I shouldn't care about him anymore, its a waste of my time. I walked back out of the bathroom and checked the time, half 7, I should probably wake the others up... I walked into each of their rooms and told them to wake up, well, actually I had to chuck May off her bed to get her to wake up but its her fault, she should learn to get up when I tell her to.

I strode into the kitchen to see not one, but all seven of the boys there, _great_, the girls better hurry up, I walked in awkwardly, noticing the boys were doing absolutely _nothing_, I walked over to the stove and started to make pancakes and waffles for everyone, I remember exactly what we all liked, I love lemon and sugar pancakes, Leaf loves nutella waffles, May likes, well, anything really, same goes for Ash, Misty likes blueberry pancakes, White loves jam pancakes, Lyra likes marshmellow pancakes, Rosa loves fruit pancakes, Drew likes strawberry pancakes, Gary likes ice cream pancakes, N likes fuit waffles, Silver loves choc chip waffles, Hugh likes yoghurt pancakes and Paul loves mint choc chip pancakes.

"Would you like some help?" asked Paul stiffly.

"No" I replied curtly.

With that I carried on, the room gradually filled up as the other girls came in, damn them for taking their time, leaving me in this awkward mess. After a while I was done, putting everything on plates and handed them out respectively.

"Thanks, Dawn" thanked Ash as he wolfed everything down.

"Whatever" I said, shrugging.

"Ye, thanks" said Gary, looking at Leaf.

The others grunted their thanks and I realised from the corner of my eye, Paul has been staring at me, "Do you _mind_?" I asked rudely.

"Sorry" he whispered.

After that we all finished eating and put the dishes in the dishwasher, us girls had to finish getting ready so we went off for a bit to sort our selves out, once we came back out I saw what everyone was wearing, I was wearing a tight black hoodie with the words 'Keep Calm and Love BVB' on it, dark blue skinny jeans and my signature black knee high converse, May wore a black button up shirt with a blood red loose tie, a red miniskirt and her signature knee high red converse, Misty wore a yellow tight top with the words 'Caution: Does Not Mix Well With Others' and a person with a mallet beating up another person, blue short shorts, and yellow knee high converse, Leaf wore a green one-shouldered summer dress, the top of it was floaty but it had a tight skirt and her green knee high converse, White wore a black tank top, a white cardigan, black jeans and white knee high converse, Lyra wore a purple cashmere top, blue skinny jeans and purple knee high converse, Rosa wore a dove grey summer dress, it was loose but she had put a black thick belt around the middle and her dark grey knee high converse.

"Good outfit choices guys, I like the top Misty, it fits" I joked.

"Haha thanks!" she replied.

"Shall we go girls?" asked White.

"Ye, might as well" responded Lyra.

We all walked out and left to go to our lessons, we all had our old timetables back so we all had homeroom first, as soon as we got in we took our respective seats and ignored all the people staring at us, instead we texted eachother.

**~RamenLoverMay~ **_hey guys, I feel so awkward sitting next to him!_

**~DragonGurlLyra~ **_I know how u feel :( I feel it too, I really miss him _

**~DawnieBear~ **_guys we hav 2 stay strong, we have to complete this mission before anythin bad happens xx_

**~GardenPrincessLeaf~ **_Dawns right, anyway I hav 2 go, Gary is lookin over my shoulder, bye, will talk once we get to power training, k?_

**~WhiteWolf~ **_okayy bye bitches xx_

And with that we put our phones away and went back to being bored, god its so awkward being next to him, I might as well try to start up a conversation...

"So how have you been?" I asked awkwardly.

He looked at me in surprise before replying, "fine I guess... you?" he muttered.

"_I've been just __great_" I replied sarcastically.

"I didn't-" he started.

"I don't want to hear it" I interrupted.

After that we both stayed silent, even if it was awkward no way was I going to try to talk again, that would make it even more awkward, instead we just sat there until the bell finally rang, stupid thing, I swear last year it rang too quickly now its just so delayed! I walked to PT with the girls by my side, thinking what will happen today, I hope we don't have to fight the guys, that would be too much, it would probably be a repeat of 2 years ago, Paul wont dodge and I will have to save him again, that would just be too much to handle right now.

"Girls! Im glad your back! Shall we get started?" asked Lt. Surge as soon as we walked in.

"Ye sure" said White.

"Great!" he boomed.

The lesson went on for a while and surprisingly we weren't called out to fight once, the boys were though, but they beat everyone easily, the bastards... After a while the bell rang and it was once again time to go, next I had History with Paul, May and Drew, which was dead boring but what made it worse was that I sit next to _Barry_.

"So I heard you and Paul are over, and sorry for slapping you, so will you go out with me?" he asked.

"Are you freaking kidding me?! You fucking slapped me! I also heard you and Ursula fucked quite a few times in the past _3_ years! You have also done it with a lot of other girls, you fucking manslut! You and I both know all you want to do is get into my pants so I suggest you piss off before I fucking kill you! I mean how dare you?! As soon as you hear someone has broken up you go and try to get lucky with the girl, maybe even the guy if your just that desperate!" I screeched.

"Oooh feisty, I like feisty, especially in the bed" he purred, trying to be seductive.

Okay, that fucking did it! I even see Paul looking as if he wanted to kill half the class, I got up and grabbed the back of Barry's collar, lifting him off the ground, "If you _ever _say _anything_ like that to me _again_ I _will_ murder you" I hissed as I flipped him over the table.

By this time everyone was watching as I stormed out, I was too caught up in my own thoughts to realise someone was following me so I just carried on running until I reached the rooftop garden where I just collapsed onto the bench, it wasn't as if I was crying I was just fed up, fed up with life, it seems as if it just likes screwing with me, suddenly I heard a sound behind me, yep life was definitely screwing with me as there was now an angry Barry standing infront of me.

"How could you embarrass me like that?!" he screamed.

"What you mean by telling the truth?!" I shouted back.

All of a sudden he charged towards me and punched me in the face but just as he was going to land another hit, something stopped him by pushing him out of the way and punching him in the gut multiple times until Barry finally ran away out of pure fear, I turned around to see Paul standing there with blood on this knuckles from punching Barry.

"Are you ok?" he asked, sounding concerned.

"Im perfectly fine thanks, and its not your job to be concerned!" I spat.

He started to look angry for some reason, he was clenching his fist and gritting his teeth for a few minutes before he finally did anything else, but I can't say it was what I expected, he stepped forward and grabbed my face, smashing our lips together, I felt the old fireworks come back, as we kissed, it felt right, but it wasn't... Wait! What the fuck am I doing?! I pulled away and slapped him across the face, glaring intensely at him.

"What the fuck?!" I screeched.

"Im sorry, I had to do that..." he murmured.

I clenched my fists as I felt hot tears stream down my face, "you can't do this to me..." I whispered as I turned around and ran away as fast as I could, after a few minutes of running the bell went, I missed the rest of history and all of break? I groaned realising I sit next to Paul in maths class, great, I thought as I made my way to maths class. I walked in to see everyone already there so I awkwardly walked to my seat next to Paul at the back of the room, trying to ignore all the stares I was getting from other people.

Me and Paul spent the whole lesson in silence, just listening to the teacher talk and doing the work when we had to, after what seemed like years the bell finally rang, signalling it was time for Textiles, atleast it was a good lesson and Paul wasn't there either, but the bad side was that Yellow and Bianca won't be there this year...

I got to work designing with Lyra and Rosa by my side helping me every now and again, atleast I can be myself here.

**Misty's POV**

I was in Foreign Languages, sitting next to Ash and god was it awkward, he used to just eat through lessons but I guess he has changed... I never thought it would be this painful, dealing with them that is, I hate his guts, I wish I could just pound him so hard with my mallet that he would feel what I felt when I saw him with the gun standing over my sisters...

"Princesse Waterflower, ecoutez-vouz?" asked the teacher in french. **(Translation: Princess Waterflower, are you listening?)**

"Oui madame" I replied. **(Yes madam)**

"Was habe ich gesagt gerade dann?" questioned the teacher now switching to german. **(What did I just say then?)**

"Sie wurden, wie die franzosisch Sprache kam zu sein sprechen" I replied in german. **(You were talking about how the french language came to be)**

"Buono" said the teacher in italian, turning back to the other stundents. **(Good)**

"Wow that was good, Mist, me and the guys don't understand Japanese but we know the rest" said Ash.

"Whatever" I growled, causing Ash to frown, but he shut up nevertheless.

The fact that they don't know japanese could come in handy as we are all fluent in it, we also all worked out secret codenames in japanese, mine is Kasumi, Dawn's is Hikari, Leaf's is Rifu, May's is Haruka, White's is Shiro, Lyra's is Kotone and Rosa's is Rozu, personally I think they are awesome, especially mine, I remember when Dawn raged when we decided her nickname was Hikky, but now to protect our well being we have decided to call her Kari for short, in short mine would be Kas or Kasu, May would be Haru or Harry if we wanted to piss her off, Leaf and White would stay the same, Lyra would be Kotty and Rosa would be Roe, cool right?

"Um, Misty?" asked Ash nervously.

"What?!" I snapped.

"Um, the bell rang 5 minutes ago and you were just staring at the wall, so I thought I should tell you..." he replied.

"Oh right, thanks I guess" I replied, embarrassed as I walked out with my bag on my shoulder, damn I need to start paying attention I thought as I walked out.

**Dawn's POV**

I trudged to band moodily, although Textiles may have been fun, I now had Band with 4 of the dreaded boys, ugh...

"Hey Dawn!" shouted Leaf, coming towards me.

"Hey Leaf" I greeted.

"Hey guys" said May and Misty, coming towards us.

"Hey" I repeated.

"So guys I found out that the guys don't know japanese so if we need to talk in private we can just speak in japanese" said Misty.

"Thats actually helpful" I said.

"Yea" agreed May.

"We aren't the same as we used to be" commented Leaf.

"I know..." I muttered.

We were silent the rest of the way, but it wasn't an awkward silence, it was more understanding and comfortable, we didn't need to be awkward around eachother anymore as we were so close. Once we arrived we were greeted by most of the music block, especially Miss Roxie.

"Girls! I missed you guys so much! Im glad your back and I never got to say this but that was such a good performance 2 years ago!" she giggles uncharacteristically.

"Thanks" chuckled Misty.

"So today everyone is going to perform a solo each maybe if we have time there might be a band performance each!" explained Roxie. **(I know thats a lot of songs, but if you want to skip them then feel free though most of them are really cool songs in my opinion xx)**

"Okay we can do that" said Ash.

"Who's going first?" I asked.

"How about May, Drew, Leaf, Gary, Misty, Ash, Dawn then Paul?" suggested Roxie.

"Sounds good to me" said Leaf.

"Okay then, off you go then May" said Roxie.

"Here is my sad song, its called Walk Away, I wrote it a while ago, I think you will understand it when you hear it" explained May. **[Its really by Janet Devlin]**

**Time to make a stand.**

**This is what I am.**

**We forget the change,**

**And we hide from our mistakes,**

**But it's time. **

**to walk away.**

**The ghosts of yesterday,**

**Refuse to fade away.**

**And they'll haunt this place,**

**Till we accept our fate,**

**that it's time to walk away.**

**Cause we're holding on to what we had.**

**Too scared to let go of a troubled past.**

**Though the memories will always last,**

**It's not enough to stay,**

**So I'll walk away.**

**And I'll miss you when I'm gone.**

**When the summer has passed on.**

**But after our darkest days**

**I know I'll say It was right to walk away**

**Cause we were holding on to what we had.**

**Too scared to let go of a troubled past.**

**Though the memories will always last,**

**It's not enough to stay,**

**So I'll walk away.**

**So I'll walk away**

**I'll walk away.**

"Th- That was so beautiful May" said Roxie, stifling a sob.

"Thanks..." she replied, looking at Drew who had tears in his eyes.

"Your up next Drew, and that was truly beautiful May" said Nando.

"And my song is called Let Her Go" **[by Passenger]**

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go**

**Staring at the bottom of your glass**

**Hoping one day you'll make a dream last**

**But dreams come slow and they go so fast**

**You see her when you close your eyes**

**Maybe one day you'll understand why**

**Everything you touch surely dies**

**But you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Staring at the ceiling in the dark**

**Same old empty feeling in your heart**

**'Cause love comes slow and it goes so fast**

**Well you see her when you fall asleep**

**But never to touch and never to keep**

**'Cause you loved her too much**

**And you dived too deep**

**Well you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**

**And you let her go (oh, oh, ooh, oh no)**

**Will you let her go?**

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**'Cause you only need the light when it's burning low**

**Only miss the sun when it starts to snow**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**Only know you've been high when you're feeling low**

**Only hate the road when you're missin' home**

**Only know you love her when you let her go**

**And you let her go**

"That was very heartfelt Drew, you guys are gonna make me cry!" said Roxie.

"Hehe, ok, its my turn next" said Leaf. "This song is called Empire, I dont really know where the idea is from" **[By Shakira]**

**Take off all of your skin**

**And brave when you are free**

**Shake off all of your sins**

**And give them to me**

**Close up, let me back in**

**I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero**

**And my heart beats**

**Like the empires of the world unite**

**We are alive**

**And the stars make love to the universe**

**You're my wildfire every single night**

**We are alive**

**And the stars make love to the universe**

**And you touch me**

**And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like**

**Hoooooo hoooooo**

**And I'm like hoooooo hoooooo**

**And I'm like hoooooo hoooooo**

**And I'm like hoooooo**

**I will follow you down wherever you go**

**I, I'm, baby, I'm bound to you and do you know?**

**Closer, pull me in tight**

**I wanna be yours, wanna be your hero**

**And my heart beats**

**Like the empires of the world unite**

**We are alive**

**And the stars make love to the universe**

**You're my wildfire every single night**

**We are alive**

**And the stars make love to the universe**

**And you touch me**

**And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like**

**Hoooooo hoooooo**

**We are alive**

**Hoooooo hoooooo**

**And I'm like hoooooo hoooooo**

**We are alive**

**Hoooooo**

**I'm just gonna raise my head**

**Welcome to the final edge**

**And I'm gonna fall**

**I'm just gonna raise my head**

**And hold you close**

**Like the empires of the world unite**

**We are alive**

**And the stars make love to the universe**

**You're my wildfire every single night**

**We are alive**

**And the stars make love to the universe**

**And you touch me**

**And I'm like and I'm like and I'm like**

**Hoooooo hoooooo**

**And I'm like hoooooo hoooooo**

**And I'm like hoooooo hoooooo**

**And I'm like hoooooo**

"That was great Leaf! On you go Gary!" said Roxie.

"This song is called The A Team, I wrote it a while ago" said Gary. **[Ed Sheeran]**

**White lips, pale face**

**Breathing in snowflakes**

**Burnt lungs, sour taste**

**Light's gone, day's end**

**Struggling to pay rent**

**Long nights, strange men**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**Ripped gloves, raincoat**

**Tried to swim and stay afloat**

**Dry house, wet clothes**

**Loose change, bank notes**

**Weary-eyed, dry throat**

**Call girl, no phone**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**And they scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**Cause we're just under the upper hand**

**And go mad for a couple grams**

**And she don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe she flies to the Motherland**

**Or sells love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**An angel will die**

**Covered in white**

**Closed eye**

**And hoping for a better life**

**This time, we'll fade out tonight**

**Straight down the line**

**And they say**

**She's in the Class A Team**

**Stuck in her daydream**

**Been this way since eighteen**

**But lately her face seems**

**Slowly sinking, wasting**

**Crumbling like pastries**

**They scream**

**The worst things in life come free to us**

**And we're all under the upper hand**

**Go mad for a couple grams**

**And we don't want to go outside tonight**

**And in a pipe we fly to the Motherland**

**Or sell love to another man**

**It's too cold outside**

**For angels to fly**

**Angels to fly**

**To fly, fly**

**For angels to fly, to fly, to fly**

**For angels to die**

"Good, now Misty, your up!" squealed Roxie.

"Cool, this is called Working For The Man" said Misty. **[Janet Devlin]**

**(Day and Night Working,**

**Night and Day Working,**

**All Day Long Working,**

**24/7 Three Sixty-Five Hundred)**

**Coffee Cup, Watching The Hands of the Clock,**

**Holding Me Locked Up, Waiting for the Sun to Rise,**

**Red Light caught between Day and Night,**

**Can Someone Help me Win this Fight against the Mundane Morning Blues,**

**I'm Tired of Walking in these Shoes**

**Running in a Rat Race,**

**Always in the Right Place at the Wrong Time, Working For The Man)**

**Living For The Weekend,**

**Struggling to Pretend this is All Right, Working For The Man**

**It's Not Working Out For Me,**

**Is It Working Out For You,**

**Working For The Man**

**(24/7 Three Sixty-Five Hundred)**

**Deadlines, **

**Living On Borrowed Time,**

**Not Enough Hours to Dream these Dreams of Mine,**

**They Won't Even let Me Try**

**High Life, But I Ain't Livin' At All,**

**I Find Myself Trapped Behind these Four Walls,**

**In The Mundane Morning Blues,**

**I'm Tired of Walking in these Shoes**

**Running in a Rat Race,**

**Always in the Right Place at the Wrong Time, Working For The Man**

**Living For The Weekend,**

**Struggling to Pretend this is All Right, Working For The Man**

**It's Not Working Out For Me,**

**Is It Working Out For You,**

**Working For The Man**

**Running in a Rat Race,**

**Always in the Right Place at the Wrong Time, Working For The Man**

**Living For The Weekend,**

**Struggling to Pretend this is All Right, Working For The Man**

**It's Not Working Out For Me,**

**Is It Working Out For You,**

**Working For The Man**

**(Day and Night Working, Night and Day Working) Working For The Man, (All Day Long Working, 24/7 Three Sixty-Five Hundred)**

**Working For The Man (Day and Night Working)**

**Is It Working Out For You,**

**Working For The Man (Day and Night Working, Night and Day Working) **

**High Life, But I ain't Livin' At All (All Day Long Working, 24/7 Three Sixty-Five Hundred)**

**Red Light Caught Between Day and Night (Day and Night Working, Night and Day Working, **

**All Day Long Working) Working For The Man (24/7 Three Sixty-Five Hundred)**

"Very good Misty" commented Nando.

"Now Ash, get your ass up on that stage!" said Roxie.

"Ok, well this song is called Fireflies" said Ash. **[Im not sure if I have used this one yet or not but lets pretend I haven't, anyway its by Owl City]**

**You would not believe your eyes**

**If ten million fireflies**

**Lit up the world as I fell asleep**

**'Cause they'd fill the open air**

**And leave tear drops everywhere**

**You'd think me rude**

**But I would just stand and stare**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**'Cause I'd get a thousand hugs**

**From ten thousand lightning bugs**

**As they tried to teach me how to dance**

**A foxtrot above my head**

**A sock hop beneath my bed**

**The disco ball is just hanging by a thread**

**(Thread, thread...)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**Leave my door open just a crack**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**'Cause I feel like such an insomniac**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**Why do I tire of counting sheep?**

**(Please take me away from here)**

**When I'm far too tired to fall asleep**

**(Ha-ha)**

**To ten million fireflies**

**I'm weird 'cause I hate goodbyes**

**I got misty eyes as they said farewell**

**(Said farewell)**

**But I'll know where several are**

**If my dreams get real bizarre**

**'Cause I saved a few and I keep them in a jar**

**(Jar, jar, jar...)**

_**[2x]**_

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**'Cause everything is never as it seems**

**(When I fall asleep)**

**I'd like to make myself believe**

**That planet Earth turns slowly**

**It's hard to say that I'd rather stay awake when I'm asleep**

**Because my dreams are bursting at the seams**

"Awesome! Now Dawn its your turn!" said Roxie.

"Ok, well this song is called Things We Lost In The Fire" I explained. **[By Janet Devlin]**

**There's no smoke**

**Without reason**

**It's a sign there's something wrong**

**In my lungs**

**There's a poison**

**I've been breathing in to long**

**There's no I,**

**No I in we**

**And there's no you,**

**No you in me**

**Cause I've been burned way beyond the third degree**

**Cause your words are like gasoline**

**You pour on the fire**

**And the bridges you burned**

**Led to our dreams**

**It's just another thing that we lost**

**When the spark turned into a flame**

**And the flame grew much higher**

**And my hope, faith and every last desire**

**It's just another thing that we lost in the fire**

**Just another thing that we lost**

**Ashes fall**

**Just like snowflakes**

**That are warm against my skin**

**You say that we**

**Could re-build this**

**Wouldn't know where to begin**

**But there's no snow**

**And there's no rain**

**To hide tears**

**To douse these flames**

**Cause I've been burned way beyond the third degree**

**Cause your words are like gasoline**

**You pour on the fire**

**And the bridges you burned**

**Led to our dreams**

**It's just another thing that we lost**

**When the spark turned into a flame**

**And the flame grew much higher**

**And my hope, faith and every last desire**

**It's just another thing that we lost in the fire**

**Just another thing that we lost**

**Chasing, shadows**

**Going nowhere**

**Going nowhere**

**Round in, circles**

**Nothing left to say**

**Your words are like gasoline**

**You pour on the fire**

**And the bridges you burned**

**Led to our dreams**

**It's just another thing that we lost**

**When the spark turned into a flame**

**And the flame grew much higher**

**And my hope, faith and every last desire**

**It's just another thing that we lost in the fire**

**Just another thing that we lost in the fire**

**Just another thing that we lost**

"Good, now lastly we have Paul!"

"Whatever, this song is called How To Save A Life" he muttered, sending shivers down my spine. **[By The Fray]**

**Step one, you say, "We need to talk."**

**He walks, you say, "Sit down. It's just a talk."**

**He smiles politely back at you**

**You stare politely right on through**

**Some sort of window to your right**

**As he goes left and you stay right**

**Between the lines of fear and blame**

**You begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Let him know that you know best**

**'Cause after all you do know best**

**Try to slip past his defence**

**Without granting innocence**

**Lay down a list of what is wrong**

**The things you've told him all along**

**Pray to God, he hears you**

**And I pray to God, he hears you**

**And where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**As he begins to raise his voice**

**You lower yours and grant him one last choice**

**Drive until you lose the road**

**Or break with the ones you've followed**

**He will do one of two things**

**He will admit to everything**

**Or he'll say he's just not the same**

**And you'll begin to wonder why you came**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**Where did I go wrong? I lost a friend**

**Somewhere along in the bitterness**

**And I would have stayed up with you all night**

**Had I known how to save a life**

**How to save a life**

**How to save a life**

"Good, now everyone is done, Im afraid we do not have time for any bands to sing together, Im sorry" said Nando.

"That was awesome Paul, now class dismissed" said Roxie.

After that we all left, the day was pretty boring after that, apart from Dance that was fun, we learned a new type of street dance which was fun, but whatever, I noticed the guys staring at us almost all day today, I think maybe this mission will be harder than we originally expected.

**Sorry that was so rushed guys, the clocks changing has messed me up big time but again, im sorry its so rushed and I hope the next few chapters wont be so messed up, again im sorry, until next time,**

**RogueCupcake xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys I am back...**

**This story isn't going to be about the girls and guys getting together again, its about something far bigger so they will probably get back together next chapter or this chapter, not sure yet, might make this an extra long chapter and throw it all in but who knows, but I can assure you, IT SHALL BE DRAMATIC, I have also decided May and Drew are going to get back together again this chapter! Is it too soon? Oh well, if you guys think its too soon I will delete and rewrite the chapter I guess, but as I said, them getting back together isnt really anything to do with the main plot so yeah.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Pokemon or any songs that are in this chapter! XD**

**May's POV**

I awoke groggily and opened my eyes, oh right, Im back in this school, gosh, its gonna take some time to get used to, I looked over at my alarm clock and groaned, it was 5 in the morning and I didnt actually have to wake up until 7 to get ready but I knew it would be useless to try and go back to sleep.

I stood up and plodded over to the kitchen, I doubt anyone would be awake but apparently life seems to like fucking with me so of course Drew was awake... I tried to sneak in quietly but failed as the air decided to trip me up, I waited for the pain of hitting the floor to come, but it never did, I looked up to see Drew looking down at me with his arms wrapped around my waist, it reminded me of old times when I would trip up and he would catch me and then we would kiss, those memories seemed so real right now, so so real, almost life-like- WAIT! I really was kissing him! Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck I got too caught up in memories!

I gasped and pulled away, he was looking at me in shock, holy crap, what have I done?! I turned tail and ran, shit, shit, shit, SHIT. Im supposed to hate him! What is he going to think?! I was so caught up in my thoughts I didn't realise where I was going, I finally stopped when I reached an old rose garden, the exact same rose garden we kissed in all that time ago... it was situated behind the main school building and hardly anyone goes back here.

"I remember this place..." murmured a voice from behind me, I spun around to come face to face with... Drew?

"Y-you followed me?!" I shreaked.

"Of course I did, you kissed me" he replied.

"Drew, it was an accident, I was caught up in memories... It didn't mean anything" I said, sadly.

"May, I love you, more than I thought I could ever love someone, you must listen to the whole story on what happened that night... Please listen May..." he whispered.

"Im listening" I choked out.

"Well it all started when..."

_/flashback/ _**(A/N: please beware I am REALLY bad at flashbacks sorry)**

_We were all looking for the girls when Paul appeared, "Guys, Dawn's ok, I haven't seen the other girls though" he said but suddenly a loud scream ripped through the hall, it sounded like-_

"_YELLOW!" screamed Red as he charged towards where the sound came from, leaving the rest of us to follow._

_We came to a small clearing in all the fighting to see Marina, Bianca, Serena, Zoe and Yellow being cornered by some strange guys, we all charged up to them and fought to protect the girls, especially Jimmy, Cheren, Calem, Kenny and Red, in the struggle me, Paul, Ash, Silver, Gary, Hugh and N managed to get hold of a gun each to shoot some of them down with, then there were 10 of them left, they each had a gun and before we could do anything, they shot Marina, Jimmy, Bianca, Cheren, Serena, Calem, Zoe, Kenny, Yellow and Red and ran, leaving us to stare with the guns still in our hands. Thats when the other girls came and took the scene the wrong way._

_/end of flashback/_

"... And thats what happened, I swear to you May, we didn't kill them, I promise, _please _forgive me" he begged, tears streaming down his face.

"...I-I didn't know thats what happened... But Im not sure if Im ready to trust again yet..." I whispered, sounding broken.

"... I don't want you to trust me, I want you to love me again" he said before grabbing my face and pressing our lips together once again, I hate myself for it but I gradually melted into the kiss, I wrapped my arms around his neck and he snaked his arms around my waist pulling me closer to him, it reminded me so much of 2 years ago... The kiss still had the same fireworks, I still felt as if a bunch of butterflies threw a party in my stomache and shivers went down my spine every time we touched...

After a while we pulled apart, gasping for air, for what seemed like forever we just stared into each others eyes like old times, until he finally spoke, "forgive me?" and those simple words were all it took to make me melt, I started gigglng madly, making him look at me funny.

"Whats so funny?" he asked, sounding hurt.

"Your so stupid, I never stopped loving you Drew, I hated myself for that for a long time, for falling for you so quickly, but then I realised that thats just how love works, it strikes at random times, I always knew that but I was in denial for a long time, I tried dating guys around but it just didn't work... I just didnt feel the same as I did with you..." I whispered, tears threatening to spill.

"Did _the_ May actually say something wise?" scoffed Drew.

"Shut up! You killed the moment!" I grumbled.

"I bet I can get it back" he said.

"Impossible"

"I love you May, I really and truly do" he whispered as he plucked a rose from a nearby bush and putting it my hair.

"Ok, maybe you can get it back... wait, we need to tell the others the truth!" I said as realisation dawned on me.

"True, I hope they can get back together, especially Dawn and Paul, they seem to be suffering the most... Come on lets go, we need to save some relationships" said Drew.

And with that we left to go find the others to tell them the truth about what happened, I sure hope they can forgive the guys, but Im not sure if they can love them again yet...

**That was short and crappy but I have a cold and a really bad cough, im just not with it lately...**

**RogueCupcake **


	4. I'm Sorry

**Hey guys, it pains me to do this but Im going to put this story on hold for a while, Im really sorry but its hard to balance two stories at the same time and I'm Not Human already has way more reviews than this story, but dont worry I will come straight back to this story after INH is finished XD**

**And to schoolmouse33 a friend of mine is a huge fan of your stories, she has read all of them, she also told me that you hate abandoned stories, so im going to tell you now that I AM NOT ABANDONING THIS STORY, I refuse to, I also absolutely hate abandoned stories too, it annoys me so damn much so to avoid being a hypocrite I **_**will**_** finish this story whether it is the last thing I do, I will come soon but until then check out some of my other stories :) **

**RogueCupcake xx**


End file.
